


Grayscale

by xMochiminiex



Series: Hollywood Undead [1]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Angels and Demons, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Possession, Violence, johnny is a demon, jorel is an angel, jorel is charlies angel, kind of an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: “Danny…please” Jorel choked, spitting out a mouthful of blood as Danny’s hands tightened around his throat, “This isn’t you! Stop it!”Danny didn’t listen, he just tightened his hold. As he did so, Jorel glanced behind the blonde to see Jordon’s unresponsive body on the floor behind him. Danny had dealt with him first...
Relationships: Dylan Alvarez | Funny Man/Daniel Murillo | Danny, Dylan Alvarez | Funny Man/Jorel Decker | J-Dog/Daniel Murillo | Danny, Jorel Decker | J-Dog/Jordon Terrell | Charlie Scene
Series: Hollywood Undead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635232
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and I'm kind of nervous to post this actually. With that aside, to whoever reads this, I hope you enjoy.

13th May 2018 – 19:49 pm

“Danny…please” Jorel choked, spitting out a mouthful of blood as Danny’s hands tightened around his throat, “This isn’t you! Stop it!”

Danny didn’t listen, he just tightened his hold. As he did so, Jorel glanced behind the blonde to see Jordon’s unresponsive body on the floor behind him. Danny had dealt with him first, cutting off Jordon’s oxygen and potentially crushing his windpipe, something Jorel thought Danny would do to him next. It had been about fifteen minutes since everything went to hell and the demon Jorel could sense inside Danny had revealed itself. The other demon in the room, Johnny, was currently struggling to get out from beneath a pile of bookcases, desperate to get to Jorel and help him before Danny harmed him any more than he already had. Dylan was nowhere to be found and Jorel hoped that their youngest had run away to safety and wasn’t still inside the building where Danny could find him after he was done with the other two.

Jorel kept struggling, his distress getting Johnny even more riled up and aggravated. Danny grinned something akin to the Devil before Jorel’s eyes began to droop and his arms dropped uselessly to his sides. Before he lost consciousness completely, he saw a shock of brown hair raising a bat towards Danny, hitting him across the head just as Johnny burst out from beneath the bookshelves in an explosion of wood chippings. The last thing he heard was his name being called as Danny groaned demonically.


	2. II

2nd May 2018 – 01:04 am

Jorel gasped as he was jolted out of his sleep. Jordon was leaned over him, concerned expression on his face. Jorel’s chest rose and fell rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath, the nightmare having been too unnerving. Jordon helped him sit and kept a hand on Jorel’s back as the other slumped over, hand covering his face. After about a minute of silence, Charlie broke it, too concerned to not say anything.

“Are you okay?” He asked. Jorel didn’t reply straight away so Charlie stayed silent and kept his hand on Jorel’s back, letting him know that he was still there. When Jorel did reply, all he gave was a simple nod before shifting to lie down again. Jordon stayed sat up until Jorel reached up and dragged him back to lie down with him. Jorel curled into the younger’s side, arm splayed out over the other’s chest.

Charlie ran one of his hands through Jorel’s hair, the other holding the hand Jorel had over his chest, “What happened, Angel? You were tossing and turning quite violently so I had to wake you up”

“I just had a nightmare, nothing to worry about. Thank you for waking me up” Jorel stated, feeling the guilt of having lied to Jordon settle over him. Charlie smiled softly at him before shifting to lie on his side, moving Jorel so he was settled against his chest. He felt Jorel relax so he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off again. Jorel, however, was wide awake and was sure that he would be for the rest of the night.

He couldn’t remember much about the nightmare, just the screams of his friends and the flashes of red. His neck felt as though someone had been gripping it tightly and he knew Jordon wouldn’t do that. So, who had? The entire thing had left Jorel feeling very unnerved and his worry about what it could have meant weighed heavy on his chest.

The angel attempted to go back to sleep but eventually gave up and instead shifted onto his side and grabbed his phone. He unlocked the screen and lowered the brightness, opening Instagram and beginning to scroll. After looking at new posts from people he followed, he received a notification, the red ‘1’ appearing in the top right of his screen. His brows furrowed as he tapped the screen and his messages appeared. A message had come through from an unrecognized account, right above his conversation with Danny from a few hours earlier. His curiosity got the best of him, so he opened it, instantly regretting his decision.

_Unknown_acc_

_12 hours. Be careful angel._

Jorel blinked and quickly shut off his phone, slamming it down onto the mattress beside him, heart rate increasing. He huffed out a breath, dragging his hands down his face before checking on Jordon. His boyfriend was none the wiser and sleeping peacefully. ‘ _Good, let’s keep it that way. He won’t be able to function tomorrow without sleep.’_ Jorel thought, pulling the cover’s up slightly to cover Jordon’s shoulders more. He then directed his attention back to his phone and slowly picked it back up. No more messages came through but Jorel blocked the account anyway. He was then left to worry about how that person knew he was an angel; nobody outside of his friends group knew that information, so that left they question of whether it was one of the others simply pranking him, or that it was real and Jorel really should head warning and be careful like the message said. Paranoia got the best of him, so he went with the latter, making himself a note to keep an eye on himself and Jordon tomorrow. Jorel was then left to stare at the ceiling for the rest of the night and to find comfort in the sound of Jordon’s steady breathing beside him.

\------

2nd May 2018 - 08:24 am

Jordon awoke to the sight of Jorel staring blankly at the ceiling. He leaned up on his elbows and moved to be in Jorel’s line of sight, calming a little when Jorel blinked at him and his eyes began to scan Jordon’s face. Jorel sighed and Jordon noticed the dark bags beneath his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Hey there” He said, “Did you sleep any more last night?”

Jorel shook his head and Jordon sighed, dropping down to lay on his boyfriend’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. He lay there for a moment, smiling when Jorel’s arms moved to circle his shoulders and hold him. “I’ll go make coffee in a minute” Jordon said and Jorel hummed in acknowledgement.

Five minutes later Jordon finally crawled to the edge of the mattress and dropped off, feet landing on the floor with a dull thud. He shuffled out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen where he began to prepare the coffee. Back in the bedroom, Jorel hadn’t moved, too lost in his own thoughts. He vaguely wondered if George had gotten a similar message but quickly dismissed the thought. Sighing, he rolled out of bed and shuffled down the hall, same as Jordon had, and smiled slightly as Jordon placed two cups of coffee on the counter.

As Jorel slid into one of the bar stools and picked up his coffee, Jordon cleared his throat and leaned on the counter in front of him, “We’re scheduled to go down to the studio today. Do you want to come, or would you rather stay and try to catch up on some sleep?”. Jorel shook his head and took a sip of coffee before looking up at Jordon, “I’ll go to the studio. I just need to finish my coffee, maybe have another cup, and then I’ll be good to go”. Jordon nodded, picked up his own and the couple finished their coffee in comfortable silence.


	3. III

2nd May 2018 – 11:34 am

Jordon walked into the studio, Jorel trudging after him. The angel was regretting the decision to leave the house, the weight on his chest getting worse, but it was too late now. Dylan and Danny were already there, the younger male’s head in Danny’s lap while he scrolled through something on his phone, Danny’s hand buried in his hair. George was sat on one of the chairs by the table, slouching with his head hanging over the back of the chair. Danny waved a greeting, removing his hand from Dylan’s hair but quickly putting it back when the younger male whined.

Jordon and Jorel joined Johnny at the table and Jordon grabbed the notebook from the middle of it as Jorel’s head dropped down onto his shoulder. Johnny sat up properly and glanced at him, “What’s up with you?”

“Nightmare” Jorel mumbled, only just loud enough for the others to hear him. George’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh, you too?”

_That_ got Jorel’s attention. He took his head off Jordon’s shoulder and leaned over the table, grabbing Johnny by his jacket, “You had one as well? What was it about?”

Jordon gently pulled Jorel back, giving Johnny chance to recover from Jorel’s sudden lunge. George cleared his throat before shaking his head, “I don’t remember much about it to be honest. All I really remember is that you were screaming”

The entire room fell silent and Jorel’s breathing stopped momentarily. Danny and Dylan were staring at them from the sofa, concern plastered all over their faces, and Jordon had frozen, arms dropping from where they were placed on Jorel’s shoulders. Danny got up from his seat on the sofa and walked over, sitting next to George at the table, “What kind of scream was it, or do you not remember?”

“It was one of terror, at first, but then it changed to one of anguish. It was so powerful I’m still shaken by it, and it’s been at least nine hours since” George stated. Jordon slowly turned to face Jorel, remembering how shaken he had been after his nightmare earlier on in the morning, “Baby, what was your nightmare about?”

All heads turned to look at Jorel and by now, Dylan had moved to sit next to Danny and was gripping the blonde’s hand tightly. Jorel shook his head vehemently, tears welling in his eyes. If George, the only other supernatural being in the room, had experienced a similar, if not the same, nightmare as him then that either meant something bad would happen to one of them, if not all of them, or that nothing would happen at all and they would be perfectly fine. His paranoid mind also decided that now was the appropriate time to remind him of the message he received that morning and so Jorel was more inclined to lean towards the former option.

Jordon noticed his tears and brought Jorel into his arms, holding him tightly and kissing him on the forehead gently, “It’s okay. You don’t have to say”, was all he said as Jorel relaxed slightly in his hold. The paranoia, however, was still there and Jorel doubted that it would leave any time soon.


	4. IV

2nd May 2018 – 12:52 pm

“Alright then, who wants food? I’ll go grab some” Danny said as he returned from the toilet, sliding his arms into the sleeves of his leather jacket and grabbing his phone from the table. After the incident earlier, nobody had really spoken, and Danny thought that food would be a good enough thing to try and get everybody’s mind off of things.

Dylan perked up in his chair and he turned to Danny, grinning, “Me!” he exclaimed. Danny rolled his eyes and walked over to give him a quick kiss, grinning as he pulled away, “I knew you’d want food. Your usual?”. Dylan nodded and Danny turned to the rest of their group, asking the question again. They snapped out of their sort of daze and answered this time, all three of them asking for their usual orders. Danny nodded and after giving Dylan another kiss, left the studio.

He hummed quietly as he walked down the street, heading in the direction of the familiar sandwich shop they always ordered from whenever they were at the studio. His mind drifted back to Jorel, specifically his facial expression when he was asked if he could share the contents of his nightmare; it was one of complete terror. Whatever he had seen must have really shaken him up, more than Johnny’s had done to him. His mind then drifted to the demon himself and how fidgety he had been before the other two J’s arrived, huffing every five minutes and checking the clock as well as glancing at the doorway every so often. Danny didn’t say, but he had noticed how the older male had visibly relaxed when the couple walked through the door. Perhaps it was something to do with the supernatural, but Danny didn’t know what it was, and he did not like that fact.

He was so deep in thought that he yelped loudly when he was yanked out of his thoughts and dragged into one of the many alleys along the route. He was shoved back against one of the walls, groaning as his head collided with the brick. His vision cleared but he couldn’t see anything in front of him – who or what had grabbed him then? After knowing Jorel and Johnny for so long he came to expect that not everybody around him was strictly human. He glanced around but still couldn’t see anything, so he sighed and moved off the wall only to be shoved back against it by an unseen force. His shoulders burned from where they had been forced backwards and his neck ached from where it had snapped back and into the wall.

He squinted his eyes, and just so managed to make out the blurry image of a dark featureless figure, before his mouth was pried open and the darkness forced itself inside of him.


	5. V

2nd May 2018 – 13:31 pm

When Danny came to, he was still in the alley, and small spasms shook his body every second or so. His lungs burned from oxygen depravation and he gasped, finally taking the much-needed oxygen in. He was sprawled across the alley floor with no idea as to how much time had passed, but he couldn’t even check because his body felt _so_ heavy.

His eyelids drooped but Danny forced them open, gathering up all of his will and strength to pull himself upright. As soon as he was sat up, he instantly slumped, panting in exertion at the effort he put into that one simple task. His head was spinning, his throat dry and extremely sore. Whatever it was that had entered him, it had chosen to do it via his throat, leaving Danny with an uncomfortable feeling. His phone buzzed and he found that he could finally move to retrieve it, all of his previous exhaustion suddenly gone. Danny was so confused; he didn’t know what was going on. He unlocked his phone’s screen and saw a message from Dylan.

_Message: Dyl-bug_

_Hey baby! You’re usually back by now, is there a queue or something?_

Danny jolted when he noticed the time. He really should have been back by now, he never takes this long, even when he’s walking a little slower than usual. Even so, Danny replied, saying that yes, there was a queue and that he would be a little longer than he already was. Dylan replied in his usual cheerful way and Danny smiled, pocketing his phone and picking himself up off the floor. He swayed slightly, but apart from that he was fine, so he continued on his journey to pick up the food for himself and his friends.

Back at the studio, Jorel and Johnny both simultaneously tensed, frozen on the spot. A chill shot up their spines making them both arch their backs in discomfort, earning curious but concerned looks from the other two people in the room. They both smiled reassuringly at the other two before excusing themselves from the room and heading down the corridor and to another room, empty this time. Johnny closed the door as Jorel paced, “What was that? You felt it too, didn’t you?”

George nodded his head, “Yes I felt it. Can’t say I know what it was though. I can say that it wasn’t a summons though”

Jorel nodded in agreement, “It felt demonic. At least to me it did”. Johnny nodded, “It felt like that to me though. What was strange though is that it vanished as quick as it appeared”

Jorel let out a shaky breath, “I don’t like this. First, we both have similar nightmares, and now we both feel a demonic presence that isn’t your own”. Johnny hummed in agreement, bringing the shorter angel into a hug, “What I don’t like is that it felt powerful, more powerful than me. Meaning I have no idea what it is capable of doing”

The two of them stood there for a moment, both trying to calm down from the shock, before they heard Dylan calling from down the hall, “Food’s here!”

The two of them returned to the room and couldn’t help but notice that Danny stood a little straighter and his skin was a little paler than usual, just like Danny noticed that the two of them were tense again, more than this morning. Jorel moved away from George and went to sit next to his boyfriend, sinking into Jordon’s side and biting into his sandwich. All of them fell into a somewhat comfortable conversation, the two supernatural figures in the room completely oblivious to what had just walked through the doors and joined them in the studio.


	6. VI

5th May 2018 – 14:22pm

“Have you managed to locate a trace of it yet?” Jorel asked Johnny quietly as the group was brainstorming lyrics at the studio. The weight on Jorel’s chest had since gotten heavier, to the point of being almost crushing, and now Johnny felt it too, worrying them both. Johnny shook his head, “No. Whatever it is, it is good at hiding itself”

Danny glanced at them briefly, the two supernatural beings picking up on the motion, but he said nothing and returned his attention back to his notebook. The blonde had changed a little the past couple days. For example, he wasn’t as affectionate with Dylan and he didn’t speak as much. That morning when they entered the studio, Dylan had sat down first, next to Jordon, and Danny had sat on the other side of Jordon instead of sitting next to his boyfriend. It was only small things that had changed but after having known the blonde for so long, they picked up on it. This little change had also seemingly put a damper on Dylan’s mood and Jorel could see the sadness practically radiating off the brunette.

“I just want to know what it was” Jorel admitted, sighing in discontent, watching as Johnny nodded in agreement with him, “So do I. But I can’t do more than what I’m doing now. Asia is getting concerned with my behaviour and I think Ava is starting to pick up on it too”

Jorel cast his eyes down to his notebook, staring at its blank pages. He couldn’t ask Johnny to do anything more than what he was doing because he still had a family to think about. Jorel didn’t want the man to become withdrawn from them since that wouldn’t be good for anyone. The angel took a moment to focus on everybody’s moods. They were all relatively normal, the only anomaly being Dylan. The younger male was slightly distressed and Jorel’s eyebrows shot up when Dylan’s distress suddenly skyrocketed. Looking up, he found the brunette looking as though he was about to cry.

Jorel eased himself out of his chair, earning the attention of everybody in the room. He smiled slightly at them and leaned down to speak to Jordon, whispering, “Dylan’s upset. I’m going to speak to him”. Charlie nodded and so Jorel walked over to the door, “Dylan. Can I speak to you for a moment?”  
  


Dylan stood up and walked to join him by the door. Jorel lead him down the hall to the room he and Johnny spoke in three days earlier. He closed the door and faced the brunette the moment the younger male burst into tears. Jorel took the younger into his arms and held him as the younger fell into his chest.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been upset all day” Jorel asked softly. Dylan only continued to sob into his chest so Jorel rubbed comforting circles onto his back, shushing him. “It’s Danny…” The brunette admitted, “He refuses to sleep in the same bed as me. He insists on sleeping on the couch and he isn’t speaking to me as much. I don’t know but it just upset me”

Jorel nodded in understanding, “How long has this been happening?”. Dylan thought for a moment, “For about three days now. I’m starting to get lonely at night and I don’t like it”

“Perhaps he’s just having a bit of an off time. You guy’s haven’t seen Scarlett in a while have you?” Jorel said. Dylan shook his head, “She’s on holiday with Theresa at the moment but Danny spoke to her the other day, so it isn’t because he hasn’t spoke to her in a while”

Dylan shrugged, “I shouldn’t be bothering you with this stuff anyway, you probably have your own problems to worry about. Not mine”. Jorel shook his head, “I’m here to talk to if you need me”

Dylan brought Jorel in for one last hug before heading off towards the door, drying his eyes in the process. As Dylan left the room, Jorel froze, realising what day it was three days ago.


	7. VII

8th May 2018 – 20:43pm

The call went straight to voicemail for the third time. Dylan squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to push back the tears that were itching to escape before ringing a fourth time. He huffed and crossed his arms, laying them on the counter and bending to rest his head on them, whining to his phone, “Why are you ignoring me?”. He stared at his phone for a solid minute and a half, contemplating whether or not to try again before he sighed and tried one last time. For the fifth time that evening, it went to voicemail.

Dylan gave up standing then. He turned and sunk down to sit on the floor, leaning against the cupboard doors, letting out shaky breaths and sobs. He just wanted to know where his boyfriend was. Danny left the house that morning before Dylan woke up, left no note, and he still wasn’t back yet. Dylan had tried contacting him throughout the day but with no reply from the blonde. Theresa had rang about six o’clock saying that Scarlett wanted to speak to Danny but they couldn’t get in touch with him so Dylan had to talk to the little girl and say that her dad was too busy to answer the phone right then, when in actuality, Dylan had no idea where the girl’s father was. 

He could feel himself getting more worked up the more he thought about it and he couldn’t stand the loneliness settling itself over him, so he huffed and got to his feet, grabbing his jacket and tying his hair back. He grabbed his keys, locked the door and jogged to the car before getting in and driving off in the direction of Jordon’s house. He needed his best friend. Danny had practically ignored him for six days and his disappearing act had been the last straw. Dylan was at his unhappiest and needed to talk to someone for longer than three minutes, the approximate duration of his and Jorel’s conversation three days ago. They hadn’t been to the studio in three days so that was the last time Dylan saw another person besides the back of Danny’s head.

\------

8th May 2018 – 21:17pm

Inside Jordon’s house, Jorel was stood by the kitchen window. Charlie was in the shower and Jorel was currently awaiting the arrival of the pizza they ordered, having been too busy earlier to eat then. He was leant on the counter, scrolling through something on his phone, when the sight of headlights at the bottom of the drive caught his attention. He originally thought it was the pizza arriving and went to call Jordon and let him know, but his shout quickly died when he saw Dylan climbing out of the car with a tearstained face. Jorel skidded around the corner and jogged up to the door, opening it just as Dylan was about to knock. The younger man looked a wreck.

“Jeez, Dylan. What happened?” The angel asked, letting the taller male in. Dylan shrugged off his jacket and hung it up before fidgeting for a moment. His tears had stopped in the car on the way to the house but seeing his friend’s concerned face prompted him to burst into another set of tears. The taller male fell into Jorel’s arms, much like he had at the studio three days ago, and he felt Jorel carefully guiding him through the house until they reached the couch. Jorel untied Dylan’s hair and began to run his hand through it, smoothing out all the knots while simultaneously offering comfort. After a minute of doing that, Jorel asked again, “What happened?”

“Danny’s been out the house all day. He left before I got up, didn’t leave a note and hasn’t messaged me all day” Dylan sobbed, “And on top of that, he hasn’t changed from what I told you three days ago. The most I’ve seen of him is the back of his head if I’m lucky”

Jorel shook his head and held Dylan a little tighter as the younger male continued to cry. “I feel so lonely and he’s ignoring me, but I don’t know why!” Dylan cried, right as Jordon entered the room while drying his hair with a towel. Charlie froze and watched them both in confusion before registering what Dylan had said, “What’s wrong? Who’s ignoring you? Why are you crying?” He asked as he jogged over to join the other two males on the couch. Dylan simply sat there, face hidden in Jorel’s shoulder, as the angel calmly explained the situation to his best friend. Jordon was understandably annoyed, a little outraged, and a little shocked at the situation. That wasn’t like Danny at all. The blonde loved Danny and had sworn to Jordon that he wouldn’t upset Dylan at all if he could help it, so this behaviour was wildly out of character for the blonde.

Jordon excused himself from the room and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialling the blonde’s number.

\------

8th May 2018 – 21:09pm

Danny’s eyebrows furrowed when he pulled up to the house and found Dylan’s car wasn’t in the driveway. He gathered his things off the passenger seat and swung his legs out the car door, climbing out and approaching the front door. The kitchen light was still on, yet Dylan seemed to not be home. The blonde entered the home, hanging his jacket up before walking around, looking for a note. No note.

There were signs that Dylan had been at the house recently, the tv was still on, the lamps were still on and Dylan’s half eaten dinner was still sat on the table. Assuming Dylan would come back home soon, Danny set about tidying up and cleaning Dylan’s dinner plate. Jordon’s ring tone pulled him out of his thoughts, and he shuffled over to the counter, answering the call.

“Hello?” The blonde said, putting the call on speaker as he moved away from the phone. Jordon’s reply was not expected.

“Who do you think you are?!” Jordon spat, “What gives you the right to ignore my best friend, your _boyfriend_ , for six days, _six goddamn days_ , then go and disappear on him all day without leaving so much as a note before ignoring him for the entire day!”

Danny froze. He did leave a note…didn’t he? Picking up the phone, he jogged around the house, this time looking for a note from himself addressed to Dylan and not the other way around.

“Oh shi…” He trailed off, running his hands through his hair when he found none, “I’m sorry Jordon. I thought I left a note, honestly I did”

Jordon sighed on the other side of the line, “It’s not me you should be apologising to. It’s Dylan. Plus, that still doesn’t explain why you ignored his calls all day and certainly does not explain your ignorance towards him for the past six days”

Danny nodded even though Jordon couldn’t hear him, “I know…I know. Is Dylan at your house now?”. There was no reply for a moment and Danny held his breath, before signing in relief when he heard Jordon’s answer, “Yes, he is”

Danny opened his mouth to say something in reply, but Jordon spoke before him, “But, you can apologise to him tomorrow. He’s staying here with me and Jorel tonight, no discussions”. And then Jordon was gone and the call was ended, leaving Danny to stand in the middle of his living room in complete confusion as to why he didn’t leave a note and questioning why he ignored all of Dylan’s calls that day.


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this chapter is not the best and I probably could have written better, but ideas are not coming easy at the moment and that honestly kind of disappoints me.

8th May 2018 – 22:03 pm

Jorel pulled the blanket up to cover Dylan’s shoulders before moving away. It had taken him and Jordon a while to do so, but they had managed to calm Dylan down enough that the younger would go to sleep. Charlie appeared from the kitchen with two glasses of water: one for Jorel and one for Dylan, if he woke up. Jorel glanced sadly at their youngest before turning to face his boyfriend, taking the glass off him and thanking him. The couple took a seat on the sofa opposite the one Dylan was on, watching the younger rest. Jorel couldn’t help but be upset at the sight of the dried tear tracks on Dylan’s face and the frown he had, even in sleep he was unhappy.

“Hey, baby” Jorel said into the silence. Charlie turned to look at him and Jorel continued, “Do you mind if I stay up a little longer tonight to keep an eye on Dylan? His distress levels are still way too high for my liking”

Jordon was silent for a moment before he smiled softly at Jorel and brought the older male in for a hug, laying them both across the sofa and securing his arm around Jorel’s back. “Of course, love. I was thinking of doing the same thing, so I’ll stay down here with you”

Jorel smiled and adjusted himself to be more comfortable, noticing how Charlie’s arm didn’t lose its grip on him, holding him tightly. “Thank you” He said before closing his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of Charlie’s hand running through his hair calmingly.

\------  
  


8th May 2018 – 21:31 pm

Danny could not, for the life of him, understand why he hadn’t left a note for Dylan. He always did, no matter how long he would be gone for. He kept glancing back at his phone, the device sat on the coffee table while he himself sat on the couch. Part of him said that he should call Jordon back and say that he was fixing things now, no matter what the other said, whereas the other part of him said that he should listen to what Jordon said and leave it until tomorrow. He eventually ended up choosing the latter and was left to sit on his sofa in silence, wondering how Dylan was doing at that moment. His eyes travelled to the bag he left in the hallway and he got up off the sofa and approached it. He picked it up and took it to the kitchen table, depositing its contents on the surface: a card and a rectangular box. He eyed them with uncertainty, not sure that they would even mean anything to Dylan anymore. Sighing, he put them back into the bag and walking to go and hide it somewhere.

The time after that was around ten o’clock so Danny decided that he should go to bed, having nothing better to do after he had potentially screwed up his relationship. It was safe to say that he would be plagued by dreams depicting the different ways that Dylan would end their relationship and Danny would lose the younger male forever, something he knew he probably deserved but didn’t want to happen at all. And true to his belief, plague they did.

\------

9th May 2018 – 02:13 am

Danny’s eyes shot open. His stomach lurched and he rolled out of bed quickly, desperate to reach the bathroom in time. He just so managed to get there before everything in his stomach forced itself up and out of his mouth. His stomach clenched painfully when he was done, and tears slipped out of the corners of his eyes. He gripped the toilet bowl so tightly his knuckles turned white as he waited for the sudden sickness to dissipate. Breathing heavily, Danny turned and slumped down against the bathtub, squeezing his eyes shut tightly to hold back anymore tears that wanted to escape.

He kept his eyes closed for a couple of minutes, feeling his heart rate finally begin to return to normal. When he opened them again, he froze. Everything was grey. He couldn’t see anything other than the colour grey. He blinked rapidly, hoping that would help his vision return to normal, but it proved futile. “What on earth?” Danny said aloud as he stumbled out of the bathroom, desperately trying to keep himself calm and prevent a panic. He skidded around the corner and down the stairs into the living room. No colour there. Danny spun around a few times, scanning the room repeatedly for any colour other than _grey_ but to no avail. Everything was grey.


End file.
